Molly Drake
Molly Drake is a fictional character in Ashes to Ashes. The character is portrayed by Grace Vance. Biography Background Molly Drake was the 12-year-old daughter of Detective Inspector Alex Drake of the Metropolitan Police in the year 2008. She was also the goddaughter of former solicitor Evan White. When her mother died after being shot by Arthur Layton, she was placed into the custody of her godfather. Early Life )]] Molly was born to Alex and Pete Drake in London in 1996. She was named Molly after Pete's black cat in 1982 and after Alex's great grandmother who was a suffragette ([[Series 2: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 2: Episode 8]]). Alex's godfather Evan White, who looked after her (Alex) as a child following the death of her parents, became Molly's godfather also ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 1: Episode 1]]). When Molly was six months old, Pete abandoned her and her mother to move to Canada, where he eventually entered a relationship with a woman called Judy. Molly's grandmother Bryan Drake comforted Alex and briefly looked after young Molly. ([[Series 2: Episode 5 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 2: Episode 5]]) 2008 On Molly's twelfth birthday in 2008, her godfather bought her a BlackBerry phone. While her mother was driving Molly to school, Alex was called to the Tate Modern museum to negotiate with Arthur Layton who had taken a busker hostage. Molly was demanded to stay in her mother's car but when she got out of the car and intervened with the negotiation where she was taken hostage by Layton. After being led towards the Thames, Layton escaped without her. Later that day, she met her godfather on the Millennium Bridge where she was taken away from her mother. When Alex parted from her daughter, she was taken hostage by Layton and shot dead near Greenwich. ([[Series 1: Episode 1 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 1: Episode 1]]) Later Life It is presumed that when her mother died, Molly became the ward of her godfather Evan White, as he was a long-standing male role model in her life and her father apparently showed no real interest. Visions Although it seemed like reality, Molly appeared in a vision of her mother who had been shot by Gene Hunt and sent into a coma in 1982. She appeared beside her mother when Alex "woke up" in 2008 who had made a card for her ([[Series 2: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 2: Episode 8]]). A much older Molly appeared in a dream of Alex's as well as an incarnation of Sam Tyler. ([[Series 3: Episode 8 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 3: Episode 8]]) Personality Like her mother as a child in 1981, Molly was often quite naïve and inquisitive. One of her inherited habits from her father was that when she lied, she looked down according to her mother ([[Series 2: Episode 5 (Ashes to Ashes)|A2A Series 2: Episode 5]]). See Also *Alex Drake *Drake family Category:Ashes to Ashes characters Category:Drake family